Caótico
by Jiyuu Akabane
Summary: Akane aferró sus dedos a los brazos del chico, sintió su respiración caliente chocar contra su intimidad sintiendo como su vientre bajo se ponía tenso, sintiendo un cosquilleo que comenzaba a quemarla torturosamente Fic para el reto strippfic de la página Ranma 1/2 fanfics por siempre. disfrutenlo


Hola, hola hola hermosos lectores, después de mucho tiempo vuelvo a publicar un fic en esta plataforma, el día de hoy con una temática muy peculiar.

Antes de todo, disclaimer: los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autora la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, todos los derechos reservados

Sin más disfruten la lectura

**Caótico**

La tarde caía sobre los hogares de Nerima. Era claro que la noche se acercaba lentamente para apoderarse de todo con su oscuridad, excepto en los sitios que la aprovechaban para encender las luces artificiales de diversos colores

Un grupo de jovencitas se aventuraba en busca de diversión directamente a esos lugares donde la música estridente llenaba tus oídos y el alcohol te inchaba las venas

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que Kasumi, la hermana mayor de las hijas Tendo había decidido casarse. Su fecha de boda se acercaba peligrosamente a pique así que en un intento por parte de su hermana Nabiki y algunas amigas, la feliz mujer comprometida tendría una fabulosa despedida de soltera en uno de los mejores centros nocturnos de la ciudad

En el lugar había habitaciones y privados que se podían alquilar por una noche completa, la entrada era bastante discreta pero elegante, desde el primer instante se sabía que la locación era de categoría, además lucía costoso

Kasumi había accedido a ir con una condición, todas se iban a divertir sin excepción alguna. Aquello iba para su hermana menor; Akane, la chica en cuestión había insistido en hacer una especie de pijamada jugando Genga y Monopoly sin embargo al resto del grupo le pareció un plan demasiado simplon e insípido para una despedida de soltera aunque la futura novia estaba bien con lo que eligiesen sus damas de honor siempre y cuando cada una se lo pasara bien

A final de cuentas todas habían optado por una noche de juerga, vagando por la ciudad "encontrando" el lugar perfecto, aunque una joven del grupo había hecho ya una reservación del espectáculo más aclamado del local

El lugar tenía luces neón alrededor, los reflectores se movían lentamente sobre el escenario disparando sus colores en cualquier dirección. De pronto cada led se apagó mientras la multitud de mujeres expectantes gritaba con euforia

Detrás de una cortina las siluetas de cuerpos musculosos y masculinos se vislumbraron generando más gritos subidos de tono y silbidos por parte de la audiencia

—¡Señoritas y damas, bienvenidas a la noche más mágica de sus vidas!— la presentadora del show se paseaba por el escenario con el micrófono en mano —Estos chicos van a convertir sus fantasías en realidad— sonrió animando al público atento a gritar más fuerte —¡Con ustedes¡ ¡Misters of the year¡— la mujer bajó del escenario dejando que los strippers hicieran su entrada

La cortina lentamente se fue abriendo mientrasuna nube espesa de vapor cubría los cuerpos de aquellos... ¿maniquíes? Las acaloradas mujeres se vieron decepcionadas ante los falsos bailarines comenzando a abuchear

Akane veía su vaso de whisky sin importarle mucho si se presentaban o habían estafado a la audiencia enfurecida con aquellos muñecos. Sin embargo una música alta comenzó a emanar de todas las bocinas sobre el escenario, sirenas de advertencia provenían de los parlantes pegados a la pared inundando todo con un ruido elevado que la hizo girar su rostro a las tarimas quisiera o no

Del suelo salieron disparados doce hombres vestidos de trajes brillantes, capas a juego y antifaces de plumas, todos enérgicos comenzaron a bailar al ritmo del beat. La audiencia de nuevo quedó feliz al ver que el espectáculo por fin daba inicio

Los gritos femeninos incluidos los de sus amigas mezclados con la fuerte música amenazaban con dejarla sorda y aún con esas intentó por todos los medios no lucir aburrida pues sus hermanas parecían estarlo pasando de marvilla

Los bailarines marchaban hacia adelante moviendo su brazo derecho de un lado a otro y sosteniendo sus antifaces con la izquierda, todos se pararon en seco cuando la música dejó de sonar, quedando al borde del escenario demasiado quietos. Los reflectores se apagaron acallando a la multitud también, un redoble de tambores generó tanta expectativa en tan pocos segundos para después anunciar con una voz robótica femenina a las estrellas de la noche

—Míster Enero— el primer stripper era revelado, la luz iluminó su cuerpo justo cuando se quitó el antifaz dejando caer la capa de sus hombros. Sus cabellos castaños cubrían su frente de manera juguetona, al parecer era muy joven incluso para algunas mujeres del bar

—Míster Febrero— el siguiente bailarín arrojó los mismos objetos que el primero, observando a todas giñó uno de sus ojos grises volviendo locas a las escandalosas espectadoras

—Míster Marzo— Otro hombre se presentó ante los ojos lujuriosos de todas, su pelo rubio brillaba meciendose. Con galantería hizo una reverencia sonriendo coqueto

—Míster Abril— al chico que le tocaba el mes de abril resultaba bastante alto mandaba besos a las mujeres que gritaban por él recibiendo con buen agrado el amor de ellas

De pronto el ambiente se volvió más candente que antes, sin siquiera haber un músculo a la vista

—Míster Mayo— un par de ojos cacao se asomaron bajo una bandana amarilla, la sonrisa ladina de aquel muchacho arrancó muchos suspiros y pensamientos obscuros sobre cómo se sentirían sus colmillos en la piel

—Míster Junio— una cabellera de pelo negro lustre se movía regida en una coleta alta y un flequillo cercaba su frente. De todos, míster Junio tenía el cabello más largo, sus ojos verde bosque brillaban de manera intensa bajo un par de cejas pobladas bien perfiladas para darle profundidad y enigma a su mirada tras los redondos anteojos

—Míster Julio— Llegado el mes número siete la música cambió repentinamente. Un joven de pelo rizado dejaba caer su capa suavemente, lanzó el antifaz a la mujeres quienes se pelearon por ver quien ganaba la codiciada prenda

—Míster Agosto— El joven observó a todas sonriendo suavemente mostró su lengua fina pasandola sobre sus labios, se acomodó uno de sus mechones largos tras la oreja contrayendo los músculos de sus brazos para que se notaran bajo el saco brillante

—Míster Septiembre— otra bandana aprisionaba los cabellos de un stripper, esta vez de color blanco, el chico se quitó la capa y antifaz dejando sus guantes negros. Alzó la cabeza con prepotencia y meneó sus hombros en un gesto relajado

—Míster Octubre— el respectivo reflector para el décimo mes iluminaba la silueta alta del bailarín, a diferencia de su compañero Junio, el chico octubre poseía una coleta mucho más pequeña que apenas se notaba sujeta a su nuca. Sus ojos eran más grandes bajo sus largas pestañas elevando los gritos de las asistentes

Akane había bebido su segundo vaso de licor, veía al escenario y efectivamente como el centro nocturno lo había prometido, su espectáculo Misters of the year tenía los rostros más bellos que había conocido nunca. Se encontraba un poco más animada gritando levemente sin desbocar emoción como sus amigas o hermana Nabiki. Kasumi también estaba atenta, sonrojada y con pena pero feliz de encontrarse ahí, sonrió

—Míster Noviembre— Comenzando a disfrutar del show, giró la cabeza en dirección de los bailarines para luego quedarse con la boca abierta. En cámara lenta observó la tela de la capa adiamantada descender con gracia por los anchos hombros del señor noviembre, el antifaz sufrió el efecto de la gravedad dejando ver en todo su esplendor un par de ojos azules, que a diferencia del resto no lucían contentos o felices de estar ahí. Más bien se veían peligrosos, de pronto sus miradas hicieron contacto provocando que la chica se estremeciera

—Míster Diciembre— el último hombre fue la cereza del pastel en ese deleite de rostros perfectos, a pesar de llevar el pelo en dos colores no le restaba masculinidad a su bien formada mandíbula o a sus manos grandes. Una vez se presentó a las chicas las luces se apagaron mientras el sonido de la tela rasgarse emocionó a cada una

Los gritos de las féminas estaban en un punto donde muchas de ellas quedarían afónicas al día siguiente. La música nuevamente se cambió para dar paso a una más sensual y lenta. El sonido lento fue incrementando la velocidad mientras los leds parpadeaban anunciando el inicio del verdadero espectáculo

Ahora los bailarines tenían el pecho descubierto sorprendiendo a muchas ante el "inadvertido" cambio de ropa. La música era pegadiza y lenta. Todos movían los hombros y caderas suavemente a ritmo

Cuando llegaron al clímax de la canción sus caderas parecían poseídas por una fuerza que las empujaba atras y adelante con lentitud para después volver el movimiento más rápido. Muchas de las jóvenes se imaginaron a tremendos sementales embistiendo su ser con la misma fuerza o incluso más

El color comenzaba a despedir sudor de los cuerpos musculosos bien trabajados de todos, sus sonrisas blancas y coquetas conquistaban cada fibra de la audiencia, como era una costumbre las chicas comenzaron a lanzarles billetes al escenario mientras los strippers redoblaban sus esfuerzos en lucir sexys para ellas

La coreografía era precisa, cada uno sabía a donde ir en el momento adecuado, parecía un carrusel de movimientos eróticos e hipnóticos, colocados de rodillas todos pusieron la mano en su entrepierna moviendo su abdomen. Contrayendo sus marcados abdominales perlados de sudor

Girando sobre su eje terminaron acostados sobre la tarima levantando sus caderas, apoyando su espalda desnuda en el suelo frío, golpeando con sus manos hechas puño sobre sus muslos como si te hicieran una obvia invitación sugerente de cabalgar sobre ellos, con rapidez la melodía llegó al climax haciendo que todos le levantaran con un kick up

Los aplausos y ovaciones les llovian por todos lados, prendas íntimas como sostenes calleron al stage sin pudor, eran levantados, con gracia los bailarines se los llevaban a la nariz para percibir su olor, satisfaciendo la necesidad de atención a sus invitadas

Akane se había ruborizado de forma ferviente, sus mejillas bien coloreadas de rojo no le daba tregua para ocultar su pena, su exitación. Nabiki la miró pícara codeando su costilla derecha —¡Y tú querías jugar cartas en casa!— le habló alto para que le entendiera entre el ruidero. La menor solo atinó a girar la cara y tomarse su trago sin respirar o detenerse a probar el sabor del vodka

En su piel seguía esa sensación de peligro atrayente que los ojos de Mister Noviembre habían provocado, sus sentidos se habían sensibilizado con solo haberlo visto.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué dicen nuestras reinas? — la antigua presentadora regresaba a tener el control —¿Cómo está la fiesta?— preguntó a la acalorada multitud. Todas las respuestas fueron afirmativas, ahogadas. Agudas por la emoción —Este es el comienzo de la noche más mágica, queridas. Disfruten del primer trimestre del año— se alejó de la tarima dando comienzo a una nueva canción

_Quiero amarte..._

_Quiero sostenerte..._

Los chicos correspondientes a enero, febrero y marzo aparecieron con vestimentas distintas, el primero con aspecto árabe portaba sedas por su holgado atuendo, como su fuera un príncipe gallardo y completo a pesar de ser el más joven. Meneaba las caderas con gracia, su ritmo era suave, incitante

_Mi amor no me puedo contener_

Febrero tenía una camisa verde sin mangas y un pantalón negro ajustado a sus trabajadas piernas, su trasero se veía mucho más firme gracias a la apretada prenda de cuero. Sus músculos potentes se marcaban cada vez que se flexionaba en el baile era la parte suave de la canción que lo acompañaba el conjunto completo para su escultural cuerpo

_Quiero amarte, no puedo vivir sin tí_

Marzo con su rubia cabellera coqueteaba a todas las mujeres, movía sugerente sus manos como si sostuviera a alguien y esta chocara con su pelvis. Tenía un traje blanco tan pulcro que se contraía a su cuerpo

La canción suave incitaba a las mujeres para moverse en sus asientos, calmando su ansiedad mentanea acompañada de gritos y suspiros altos. Sugerencias de cómo querían a esos hombres en su cama, con menos ropa

El escándalo subió de volumen cuando los tres muchachos se arrancaron la parte superior del atuendo, sus manos fueron a parar tras su nuca deteniendo el baile para dejarse contemplar en todo su esplendor, se acercaron a las asistentes tomando a tres de la mano, poniendo nerviosas a las afortunadas guiaron las manos femeninas hasta el borde de sus pantalones, sonrieron en clara invitación de que los quitaran con fuerza

_Quiero amarte_

_Quiero desnudarte_

_En verdad te necesito_

Las chicas no lo pensaron mucho, sostuvieron la tela y con fiereza la quitaron de cuajo dejandolos en boxer, un boxer demasiado apretado, que aprisionaba oscuros secretos

La música nuevamente tomó un rumbo distinto. Con la nueva canción abril, mayo y junio llegaban al escenario relevando a sus compañeros. Sostenían bastones en las manos que usaban como soporte, con una pista más movida los tres caballeros paseaban sus manos por todo su cuerpo, elevando la temperatura, acariciando lo que muchas quisieran poseer en ese momento

_Es un amor de mentira_

Abril tenía un pantalón de vestir azul con camisa blanca semiabierta, sus dedos rosaban su pecho en un gesto venéreo, sus labios entreabiertos brillaban producto del bálsamo sobre ellos. Se movía en torno al bastón como si fuera un tubo de pole dance

_Sabes que al terminar la noche seremos desconocidos_

Mayo sonreía mostrando sus colmillos puntiagudos, la bandana sostenía sus cabellos castaños los suficiente para dejar ver si juguetona mirada color marrón, su camisa amarilla era satinada, sedosa. Marcaba sus pectorales de una manera muy notoria, sus bíceps se veían aún bajo la delgada tela

_No me interesa si este amor no existe_

_Vamos a disfrutar_

Junio sacudía su ahora suelta melena, el pelo del chico cubría hasta la espalda baja, guiando sus pasos a la multitud atrajo a una mujer al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros, usó el bastón como prisión, sujetando ambos extremos con las manos teniendo a una deslumbrante mujer de pelo morado delante suyo —Desabrocha mi camisa nena— la chica tuvo que sostenerse de sus brazos fuertes para no desmayarse

Shampoo una de las amigas de Akane había sido la elegida junto con Ukyo, otra acompañante de su grupo. Ambas jóvenes cerca de los bailarines desabotonaron las camisas de mayo y junio despacio, mientras abril era atendido por otra mujer

La temperatura seguía subiendo. El grupo de amigas se emocionó al verlas tan cerca de los strippers, observaron cómo también les quitaban el cinturón dejando que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo, los tres pantalones cayeron sin remedio dejando a los chicos semidesnudos

De nueva cuenta la canción de fondo cambiaba para dar paso a un ritmo más explosivo. Julio, agosto, septiembre y octubre salían a escena donde los gritos los recibieron, satisfechos de lo que provocaban en las mujeres sin esperar a bailar antes de quitaron las camisas arrojandolas lejos, sus piernas se movían más rápidamente

_Hey bebé no hay donde correr_

_Debes venir conmigo ahora_

_Y hacerme sentir tus manos_

La canción era mucho más movida que las anteriores, su coreografía era poderosa, te hacia mirar detenidamente sin querer perderte ningún detalle. De pronto comenzaron a girar lanzando patadas al aire, piruetas y saltos mostrando sus habilidades

_Cuando la luna salga_

_Muestrame la bestia que llevas dentro de tí_

Todos enfundados en pantalones militares seguían en sincronía los pasos del baile. Giraron dejándose caer hacia atrás sosteniéndose en sus palmas, voltearon su cuerpo comenzando a avanzar a gatas en dirección de las espectadoras

Julio fue el primero en bajar del ascenario, tomó la mano de Nabiki quien se quedó estática por un momento, fue guiada sin poner resistencia al centro de las tarimas mientras el bailarín jugaba con uno de sus pendientes, se pegó a ella bailando tan cerca que su piel chocaba con la expuesta de él

Jugó con el borde del jean animando a quitárselo. La castaña se encogió de hombros, si a eso había venido, en dos segundos el señor julio estaba tan desnudo como lo permitía el bar

_Sabes que es lo único que quiero sentir en mis manos_

_Mantén tus ojos en mí_

Agosto había cazado a una joven de apariencia tierna, le ayudó a pasear sus delicadas manos por todo su abdomen dándole a entender que estaba bien si lo tocaba, que le gustaba sentir las manos suaves de una mujer sobre su piel, la chica con un poco más de recato fue bajando los pantalones militares hasta sus tobillos donde él terminó de quitárselos, lamió sus labios depositando un beso en la mejilla de ella

_Mantente abajo abajo_

_Vamos a mantenernos despiertos_

_Toda la noche_

Septiembre se quitó la bandana poniéndola en los ojos de su seleccionada, dejándola sin ver se acercó a ella moviendo su cuerpo tan cerca que le causó espasmos a la joven, tomó su mano y deliberadamente la metió bajo su jean para que le tocara el trasero sin reservas —¿Te gusta?— susurró suave cerca de su cara

La joven apenas pudo asentir mientras sus dedos se aferraban con fuerza a su bien trabajado cuerpo. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción se deshizo de los pantalones quedando igual que los otros bailarines quitando la bandana a la afortunada chica. Todos se acercaron con su respectiva "presa" al frente del stage formándose de extremo a extremo dejando almenos un metro entre cada uno

La música cambió otra vez mientras los strippers se preparaban a bailar, relajaban sus músculos y se estiraban desestresando cada una de sus extremidades

_Hey nena_

_Esta noche tú y yo_

Nuevamente la pista alcanzó un ritmo más veloz comenzando la coreografía. De manera sincronizada todos girando alrededor de cada mujer, se acercaban suavemente y después se alejaban. Las giraron dándole la espalda al público atento, colocaron sus manos una sobre otra guiándose desde su entrepierna hacia los lados, como si sostuvieran su miembro

Rodearon como predadores acariciando su cabello, elevando su brazo izquierdo para acercar su entrepierna sin miramiento a los traseros femeninos. Algunas se avergozaron tanto que terminaron por cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos pero algo era seguro, todas lo disfrutaban

_Soy tan fuerte nena_

Dieron un par de golpes de cadera alejandose tomando aire para cargarlas en sus brazos. Las hicieron girar poniendo la cara entre las piernas de las féminas, algunas gritaron de miedo, otras de emoción. Se aferraron a sus caderas con fuerza para evitar caer o para sentir sus poderosos tórax entre sus brazos, cualquier pretexto era bueno; sintieron nuevamente como su cabeza subía hasta terminar cargadas estilo princesas. La audiencia emocionada contempló con envidia como las señoritas eran llevadas una a una hasta sus asientos, las depositaron con suavidad sobre las sillas dónde al finalizar la canción fueron premiadas con un beso en los labios, tan gratificante por haberse portado bien

—Adiós preciosa— exclamaron todos al unísono subiendo al escenario desapareciendo tras el biombo que dividía la zona visible con la parte trasera del escenario, los gritos comenzaron a subir de tono hasta que las luces iluminaron todo el local, de manera pausada se iba calmando el caótico ambiente caluroso. Las chicas se hacían aire con las manos intentando regular su temperatura en vano. Había sido una noche que merecía la pena

Akane y el resto del público aplaudían satisfechas ante el espectáculo bien elaborado, estaba un poco decepcionada por no haber visto a Mister noviembre en ese baile aunque le alegró saber que ninguna fue besada por él. Silenciosamente fue cautivada al punto de tener celos tan solo de pensar que alguien más pudo disfrutar de su cercanía. Afortunadamente no fue así

Estaba ya levantándose de la silla cuando la presentadora se plantó nuevamente frente a la multitud y para su sorpresa Kasumi la hizo nuevamente sentarse sonriendo cómplice

—Hoy, estamos aquí para celebrar ¿Recuerdan? Aquí entre nosotras hay una afortunada o... ¿Desafortunada?— el público rió —Una de nuestras reinas se despide de la soltería, así que vamos a darle una calida. No— se corrigió —Una caliente despedida— se dirigió hasta Kasumi quien lucía sorprendida, le colocó una corona —Felicidades cariño— le dió un pequeño abrazo regresando sobre el escenario —Para finalizar la noche, tenemos el especial de la casa— se colocó un sombrero de ala corta ocultando su rostro —Gracias a todas por venir queridas. ¡Con ustedes, Míster Noviembre y Míster Diciembre!—

La cortina una vez más se abría despacio, una música expectante y lenta sonaba por todo el lugar, el humo se elevaba disipandose sin prisa los gritos no se hicieron esperar cuando dos siluetas masculinas se asomaron caminaron moviendo su pelvis, meneando cada músculo de sus piernas envueltas en un pantalón de cuero ceñido a su cuerpo como segunda piel

Noviembre tenía una camisa china de mangas largas color rojo sangre mientras diciembre llevaba una azul, se pararon a mitad de las pasarelas girando la mitad de su cuerpo, manteniendo sus piernas bien firmes en un solo sitio, sus movimientos eran tan iguales, ejecutados al mismo tiempo, como si fuese un espejo

Sus manos acariciaron su abdomen levantando ligeramente las camisas dejando a la vista un poco de piel que logró encender más los incesantes alaridos, viajaron con parsimonia por su pecho desatando un par se botones en el proceso hasta estacionarse en su cuello colocaron su palma en su nuca mientras bajaban lentamente al piso, quedaron de rodillas subiendo de nueva cuenta, con un pequeño salto se hallaban de pie

Akane mantenía los ojos pegados en el misterioso chico noviembre, no gritaba o hacia ruido alguno sin embargo su pulso se aceleró, las manos comenzaron a sudarle y la piel a cosquillear con tan solo verlo

_Solo soy un loco_

_En busca de una compañera_

Desde una plataforma dos tronos salian a flote sobre las tarimas, en direcciones opuestas con los respaldos pegados uno a otro. Ambos strippers bajaron por las escaleras con sensualidad, evidentemente caminaban rumbo a la futura esposa, se quedaron delante de ella, diciembre le mostró su sonrisa encantadora haciendola reír nerviosa

Su hermana más pequeña estaba sentada a su lado, se quedó mirando al otro bailarín con la boca abierta. El chico azabache la observó con sus ojos azules notando la fascinación en sus orbes hasta que por fin sonrió sacarrón, con ese simple acto a la Tendo menor se le revolucionó el estómago, su respiración se hizo profunda y contuvo el aliento

Ambos chicos se miraron asistiendo, se agacharon avanzando en cuclillas lo suficiente para quedar entre las piernas de Kasumi y Akane respectivamente. Las dos dieron un grito ahogado ante el atrevimiento, los bailarines colocaron las piernas de ellas sobre sus hombros tomandoles la cintura elevando su peso de la silla caminaron con ellas sobre sus hombros directamente a los tronos

Akane aferró sus dedos a los brazos del chico, sintió su respiración caliente chocar contra su intimidad sintiendo como su vientre bajo se ponía tenso, sintiendo un cosquilleo que comenzaba a quemarla torturosamente. Ambas fueron colocadas con delicadeza en los asientos dejando que los bailarines retrocedieran, por inercia cuando el ojiazul estuvo lejos de ella cerró las piernas, sentía pena y calor muchísimo calor

De nueva cuenta noviembre se acercó gateando abriendo sus piernas en un gesto brusco, sonrió con burla escalando por su cuerpo emergió entre sus muslos dándose cuenta de su dificultosa respiración. Sacó una cinta negra de su bolsillo tomando las manos de ella quien sin darse cuenta terminó con las manos atadas al respaldo del trono en una posición muy vulnerable

Noviembre empezó a moverse contra su cuerpo, se restregaba a su ser impregnando su perfume, a pesar de la ropa sentía que la piel le ardía ante el contacto indirecto, montado en las coderas de la silla se arrancó las mangas de la camisa dejando a la vista sus bíceps voluminosos desató las manos de Akane solo para rodearse a sí mismo con sus delgados brazos, obligándola a abrazarlo nuevamente las sujetó con la cinta sin posibilidad de escape

Posó sus manos a los lados de la cabeza femenina aprisionado su cara para que no pudiera ver nada más que a él. Inició meciendo sus caderas adelante y atrás acercando sus abdominales a los pechos de ella aumentando el calor corporal debido a la cercanía, se agachó suavemente viajando desde su frente, su mejilla hasta perder su rostro en el cuello blanquecino de su presa aspirando con fuerza sus cortos cabellos

—Me gusta que me acaricies tan intensamente con esos ojos almendra tuyos— le susurró sin que nadie más oyera. Eso la dejó muy mareada, su aliento chocaba contra su oreja provocando contracciones en todo su abdomen, contracciones excitantes

Por fin dejó de torturarla dejando sus manos libres de su prisión, se levantó parandose frente a ella desabotonando la camisa china, ella quería levantarse pero no la dejó posó uno de sus dedos en los labios de la chica bajando despacio por su clavícula, tan sumergida estaba en las sensaciones de su sensible piel que no pudo notar cuando algo fue a parar entre sus senos

Cambió de canción por una más sensual, dando inicio a una nueva rutina la tomó de la mano levandandola del asiento sin previo aviso la agachó dejando su trasero en alto, chocó su pelvis repetidas veces contra sus redondeados glúteos sin poder evitarlo suspiró sintiendo que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones y las piernas débiles. Todo era lucido a su alrededor solo podía concentrarse en las sensaciones de sus cuerpos en contacto y el calor. El maldito calor que crecía en su intimidad

_Quiero tenerte esta mañana_

_Desnuda en mi cama_

A pesar de que Diciembre hacía lo mismo con Kasumi y de que sus esfuerzos eran mayores por satisfacer a su invitada se notaba la química sexual entre Akane y el azabache

Nuevamente la levantó poniendo un pie detrás de sus tobillos provocando que su espalda fuera en dirección del suelo. Sin oponerse pudo semi reaccionar cuando el frío del piso tocó su piel expuesta debido a la blusa que se atoró bajo sus senos momentos antes. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, los azules eran un enigma oscuro y peligroso mientras los cafés eran dos puertas cristalinas que dejaban escapar las emociones

La canción estaba llegando a la cúspide, noviembre se colocó entre las piernas de Akane, ahí con el pecho descubierto la chica solo pudo pensar que él era el hombre más viril que había conocido en sus escasos veinticinco años

A pesar de los gritos no podía oírlos, solamente existían ellos dos ahora

Nuevamente se flexionaba contra ella, sus piernas levantadas descansaban en sus hombros que se meneaban al ritmo de la música

_Puedo hacerte mía todo el tiempo_

Paulatinamente fue estirandose sobre ella hasta pegar sus vientres, hasta que sus alientos chocaban con cada respiro, le dió una vuelta quedando debajo de ella, elevando su cuerpo sobre los codos y las plantas de sus pies. Ella quedó montada literalmente sobre el muchacho sintiendo claramente como su virilidad era oprimida por su entrepierna, se sofocó ante el solo pensamiento y colocó las manos sobre sus pectorales al sentir el vaivén de sus caderas

Ambos bailarines tomaron a las mujeres de la cintura con una mano colocándose en cuclillas subiendo, provocando que se sostuvieran con sus brazos desde su cuello y a su tórax con las piernas

Se acercaron a sus rostros justo cuando una cortina negra caía cubriendo todo el escenario, el público dejó de observar que pasó al final del acto quedándose intrigadas

Era una especie de despedida secreta que sellaba el final del acto Místers of the year con un beso apasionado se despedían de amabas mujeres que llegaban al final del show. Sin embargo para Kasumi solo fue un beso en la mejilla puesto que prefería no sentirse mal cuando viese a su novio —Bailas muy bien, fue un grandioso espectáculo— elogió sincera. Voltearon a ver a los otros dos y para sorpresa de Diciembre, su compañero por fin había accedido a besar a una espectadora por primera vez

El chico sostenía a Akane del trasero con su mano derecha evitando que cayera y con la izquierda la urgía a acercarse más, le presionaba la nuca para llenarse de ella le mordía el labio mezclando sus lenguas en una caricia erótica, él también estaba excitado.

Ella tenía la piel erizada, hasta el último de sus poros se volvió sensible con ese magnífico beso. La bajó despacio como si no quisiera dejarla ir, le propinó una nalgada ciñendo su cintura con un brazo y sonrió travieso soltandola finalmente. Caminó perdiéndose detrás del biombo dejando a Akane con las emociones a flor de piel

Diciembre negó con la cabeza —Gracias por asistir— se despidió de ambas yéndose también

Que noche...

Al llegar a casa era las tres y pico de la madrugada, todas estaban exhaustas y adoloridas de la garganta, se retiraron a dormir exceptuando a la menor Tendo, ella en cambio fue darse una ducha, lo necesitaba después de esa experiencia tan... Indescriptible

Entró al cuarto de baño deshaciéndose de la sudada ropa cuando liberó el cierre de su sosten un broche cayó de este, lo levantó intrigada encontrando una hoja prendida se este

—Oye Ranma— El estilista de los bailarines le hablaba —Hey ¡Ranma!

—¿Qué sucede Tsubasa?— cuestionó guardando su ropa en la mochila

—Le falta un broche a la camisa china ¿Lo tienes?— cuestionó mostrando la prenda

—Eh... No, creo que se cayó bajo las tarimas, lo siento— dijo encogiendo sus hombros —Nos vemos el sábado Tsubasa— y salió por la puerta trasera del local, suspiró sonoramente tendria que desahogarse cuando llegara a casa

En su bañera, la joven de ojos avellana leía una y otra vez la nota que acompañaba al broche

**Si alguna vez necesitas un espectáculo partícular éste es mi número, no dudes en llamarme. Ojalá no sea para tu despedida de soltera cariño**

**Firma: Ranma Saotome**

Se rió de sí misma bebiendo vino frío para despejar su mente, pero era inútil las sensaciones de ese stripper la dejaron anonadada, excitada y con mucho calor. Ese maldito calor en su entrepierna —Ranma... Eh— se hundió en el agua

_Puedo hacerte mía cuando quiera_

_Hacerte mía todo el tiempo_

_Tocar tu piel cuando yo quiera_

_Dejame nena hacerte mía_

_Cariño hazme tuyo_

Sobre el fic:

Enero: Toma

Febrero: Taro

Marzo: Picolet

Abril: Mikado

Mayo: Ryoga

Junio: Mouse

Julio: Kuno

Agosto: Kirin

Septiembre: Ryu Kumon

Octubre: Shinnosuke

Noviembre: Ranma

Diciembre: Saffron


End file.
